Green Gift Box
This article does not include Elfi's Wonderland 2018 yet, will be updated soon Basic Information Green Gift Boxes are craftable seasonal storage chests the size of one block that can be placed and filled with items. These storage containers as well as the rare crafting Recipe to craft them can be obtained during Christmas event-times that last for ca. one month starting in December. Since August 22nd 2018, Green Gift Boxes provide 45 slots for item stacks just like the other two Christmas Gift Boxes, even though they look larger in size than Red Gift Boxes and Blue Gift Boxes. How to obtain During Christmas event-times, already crafted Green Gift Boxes can rarely be found in randomly spawning Holiday Gifts on blocks of Snow and Ice. In 2015 and 2016 Holiday Gifts could also rarely contain the crafting Recipe for Green Gift Boxes during the seasonal Christmas event month, but not anymore since 2017. Since 2017 crafted Green Gift Boxes can be bought from NPCs named Elfis that will randomly appear on Ice and Snow at day and night during Christmas event-times, like they did for the first time during Elfi's Toy Drive from December 13th 2017 until January 10th 2018. 5 crafted Green Gift Boxes can be bought from Elfis for 25 Rescued Toys. Rescued Toys are Trade Items that can be found in randomly spawning Holiday Gifts during the seasonal Christmas event, they can also be obtained through Elfi's Community Toy Drive after the community has unlocked reward bundles, and most of these Toys can be won as rewards for successfully completing Trog Trap Events. These events with variating objectives will immediately be initiated when Trog Traps are being placed. Trog Traps can be obtained during Christmas event-times. Even though all left-over Trog Traps will still initiate Trog Trap Events after the end of the event, and successfully mastering them will still provide you with Rescued Toys, you can only store these Toys for now. You will only be able to trade Toys with Elfis that are supposed to re-appear around next Christmas for another month again or perhaps for additional rare occasions if Playful sees fit and will announce so on social media and on the official forums. You can craft Green Gift Boxes yourself too - in your crafting menu (to be opened with "Q" as the default hotkey), but only after their rare crafting Recipe has been unlocked by buying it from an Elfi during Christmas event-times for 100 Rescued Toys or obtaining it from a fellow Creativerse player, and then learning the Recipe book. Green Gift Boxes cannot be obtained from any Creatures nor from any common randomly spawning Treasure Chests. How to unlock the crafting recipe The rare crafting Recipe for Green Gift Boxes can be bought from Elfis that will randomly spawn on Ice and Snow at day and night during Christmas event-times, like they did for the first time during Elfi's Toy Drive from December 13th 2017 until January 10th 2018. The rare Recipe for Green Gift Boxes can be bought from Elfis for 100 Rescued Toys and will be used up when you learn it. You can buy more than one of these Recipes if you want to give duplicates to other players. This rare seasonal Recipe book is tradable, so if fellow players have left-over duplicates, they can give them to you on their game world to learn (which will use up the recipe book). Seasonal crafting Recipes cannot be shared via Adventure though. In order to permanently add the rare crafting recipe for Green Gift Boxes to your crafting menu after you've bought or obtained it, the recipe book has to be learnt by right-clicking on it in your inventory/bag or by dragging it with the left mouse-button over your player character model on the right side of the inventory. The crafting recipe will then keep being available in your crafting menu on all Creativerse game worlds like all other rare crafting Recipes, even on worlds where the "Pro" option "world bound recipes" is enabled. With update R46 in September 2017 the exploit that had once allowed rare Holiday Recipes to be learnt via Adventures was fixed. It is still possible to learn these Recipes by visiting players on their game world who have stored surplus duplicates of the Recipe. How to craft To craft one Green Gift Box you'll need: * 2 Stone Slabs made of Stone, Limestone or Bedrock in a Processor * 1 Glob of Goo that can either be crafted from Mold in your Crafting Menu or can occasionally be looted or pet-harvested from nearly all common Creatures * 1 Blue Pigment made of Blue Flowers from Elderwood trees in a Processor or found in Obsidian Treasure Chests * 1 Yellow Pigment made of Yellow Flowers from Cragwood trees in a Processor or found in Obsidian Treasure Chests * 1 Arcstone that can be obtained from Keepas of any kind, either as a loot after killing them, or as a Pet-harvest. Arcstones can also rarely be obtained via daily Login Chest Different from randomly spawning Holiday Gifts that will vanish once they have been emptied, you can pick up and keep Green Gift Boxes, since they are furniture items and "real" storage containers. How to use To use storage chests like Green Gift Boxes, you will have to place and then activate them by right-click or typing "F" (as the default key) when looking at them. These boxes do not need any free space above to be opened (in fact you won't see an opening-animation at all). A storage window with 45 slots will be displayed on the right side and you can then put all kinds of stuff, materials, liquids, blocks, objects and items, into these slots of Green Gift Boxes from your inventory by dragging & dropping with your left mouse-button or by right-clicking at the according icons in your inventory/bag. Green Gift Boxes, even when filled, can be rotated into all directions since update R62 on April 19th 2019 by pressing and holding R and moving the mouse while holding the left mouse button. The chosen rotation angle can then be "locked" too by simply typing "r", so that all items of the same stack will be placed facing the same direction. Green Gift Boxes cannot be picked up as long as anything is stored inside. They can be rotated though, even when not having been emptied. After emptying them, you can pull Green Gift Boxes even without having any Power Cells equipped. Of course you won't be able to take such items on claims of other players (or in game worlds or in Adventures) where your permission level is set low. How to use sorting shortkeys You can simply sort whole stacks of materials, blocks, items or substances into Green Gift Boxes from your inventory or quick-bar by right-clicking or dragging & dropping with your left mouse-button. If you hold a stack of stuff with your mouse-button (left click), you can drag it over the Green Gift Box and then right-click to drop only one piece of the stack (also repeatedly). You can also hold left shift + left click, then drag to move half a stack, or hold left shift + right click to move five items. You can use the same kind of procedures to move items/stacks from storage containers into empty slots of your quickbar and your inventory/bag. How to change settings You can name any Green Gift Box individually (this label will be shown instead of "Green Gift Box" when you look at the box) by activating/opening this storage chest and then clicking on the icon that looks like a square note with a pen in the top right corner. You can type up to 30 characters into the text array and confirm this with "enter"/"return". You can also change the Permission settings for each Green Gift Box by clicking on the padlock icon shown in the top right corner after activating/opening the box. Here you can set individual authorizations to control who will be allowed to access this storage chest (and its contents). Available world permission-settings: "just me", "world owner/admins", "world mods", "builders" or "everyone". On player claims the available settings are "just me", "claim admins", "claim interact only", "claim builders" and "everyone". Since update R40 all storage containers are now set to "builders" (and "claim builders" when on claims) by default when being placed. So only players with builder rights/permission rank either on your game-world or on your claim (claim permission ranks override world permission ranks) can access your storage containers, but you can set them to "just me" if you want to, so they will only be accessable by you and players with higher ranks than you on the respective player claim or game world. If set to "visitor", everyone can access these Gift Boxes and can even take them away. Only on player claims a special permission rank "claim interacts only" will allow players with the same permission rank to access this storage chest, but not to take it away. By simply moving your mouse cursor over the magnifying glass icon in the top right corner, you can access a "Transfer History" that lists the last 5 filling and 5 removal actions with the according player names and time of their access to the Green Gift Box. Like all placeable items, these Gift Boxes can be put on display on Placemats, Stone Wall Shelves, Galactic Grav-Chambers, Frozen Containers, Holiday Decorative Trees, Hidden Temple Altars, Snow Buried Containers and the like. The chests cannot be filled with any item nor can they be rotated when on display. Trivia If you have placed any Green Gift Boxes on a Creativerse game world before August 22nd 2018 and want to gain access to their new larger storage space (45 instead of 32), you will have to empty them, pick them up (as said no Power Cell is required to "pull" any of them) and then place them again in order to be able to use the larger number of slots. Christmas-themed Gift Boxes have only offered 20 storage slots in even earlier versions of the game. If you have played the game back before August 2016, you can now get access to 45 slots and also the new functions like transfer history and permission setting by emptying your Gift Boxes, picking them up and placing them again. Category:Storage Category:Furniture Category:Crafted Category:Events Category:Christmas Event Category:Elfi's Toy Drive Category:In Trade